Before He Left
by WritersLove
Summary: Itachi once had a lover when he used to reside in Konoha. One day, the Hokage hears the plan of the Uchiha's and sent Itachi to assassinate his own clan. Itachi knows he will have to leave Konoha and spends a night with his lover. ItachixOC LEMON


Disclaimer: the Anime NARUTO belongs to KISHIMOTO MASASHI. The only thing I own here is the character, Kizu, and the plot.

Warning: this Oneshot contains a sex scene, strong language, and adult themes.

This is from a request by **kibasgirl45** from Quizilla.

ItachixOC

* * *

**Before He Left**

_She couldn't breathe._

_She felt cold - freezing. It was as if thousands and thousands of needles were piercing her body, she couldn't handle it._

_Her brain stopped working a few moments ago. She couldn't hink of anything, just the pain and the need to have oxygen._

_Her body convulsed violently, her mouth opened, making her breath in the horrible satly sea water. Her eyes stung as they were forced open. Her body shook, head twisting from side to side. Black dots appeared in her eyesigt, it grew and grew, until she felt herself fall in to the grasp of the merciless water._

* * *

Kizu grinned, feeling the warm arms of her lover wrap around her.

"Hello, love." the husky voice whispered at her ear.

She smiled and turned around, facing him. The wind blew and her snow white hair danced in the air gracefully.

"Itachi-koi." She whispered, smiling.

The sunset shone behind her, adding an angelic glow to her body. Her pinkish-red eyes were bright, full of love.

Itachi smiled, kissing her softly, the pebbles on the ground made scuffing sounds as they moved closer to the door. The roof they were on was covered with wires for the drying laundry, so it was only a matter of time before they got tangled in blankets.

Itachi and Kizu didn't bother breaking the kiss, but as they fell to the hard ground, Kizu grunted and started laughing at Itachi's worried face. She grinned and pecked his nose.

Itachi growled playfully, untangling both of them from the blankets. When they were free, Itachi wiggled his fingers at her, bending low and grinning evilly. Kizu squealed and laughed as she ran away. Itachi ran after her, making growling and snarling noises.

Kizu ran around the busy streets of Konoha, weaving through people as Itachi followed her, laughing. She stopped by Ichiraku Ramen and hid beside it. She giggled when Itachi appeared beside her and tickled her slightly.

"Itachi!" A stern voice shouted.

Itachi quickly looked up and saw his father. Kizu and Itachi bowed quickly and Itachi's father frowned, but nodded.

"Itachi, the Hokage wants to see you." He spoke. His voice was cold, unfeeling.

Itachi nodded, and bowed again. He quickly looked back at Kizu and gave her a crooked grin. Kizu smiled back and Itachi disappear in a flurry of ravens.

Kizu quickly bowed to Itachi's father and left.

Fugaku grunted and glared at the spot where Kizu stood.

* * *

_Her head felt as if sledgehammers were pounding on it inside her mind._

_The sunlight shone in front of her and her eyes squeezed together tighter, her hand flew to her face in instinct. She noticed her hand was bandaged. She quickly sat up and something fell in front of her. _A cloak?

_It was fully black, but it had red clouds on it, surrounded by white. It was still warm, and it the heat wasn't from her; the person who gave this to her was probably still near by._

_She stood up weakly; she noticed she was wearing dry clothes, though they weren't her own. She looked at her surroundings, she was in a clearing, and a few small trees were around her, her clothes hanging from them, still dripping wet. Her head swarmed with different questions. She held on to the tree beside her for support. She closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself._

_"You shouldn't be up, I just bandaged you." That voice. She knew that voice well enough that it sent shivers down her spine._

_She looked back and froze, her eyes were wide. She recognized the man in front of her all too well._

* * *

"Kizu-koi?" a soft whisper broke the silence of the dark room.

"Hm?"

Itachi walked to the bed in the corner of the dark room. Kizu was just looking at the stars from the window in front of her.

She turned around, facing him fully. She smiled at him, softly and lovingly. She didn't bother wearing pants tonight, it was too hot to anyway. Kizu just wore and over sized shirt that belonged to Itachi and a pair of panties.

"Kizu.... I want you..."

Kizu's smile faltered and she looked at him confused, "But you already have me, Itachi-koi."

Itachi shook his head, "I want to love you."

He kissed her cheek.

"I want to feel you."

His hands traveled her body, squeezing and gripping places that made Kizu moan.

"I want to kiss you."

His mouth attached with hers and their tongues met. His hands gripped her thighs, pulling her body close to his. Kizu moaned, her fingers tangled beneath his groaned, slowly walking towards the wall, careful on trying not to trip of something. Itachi moved his right hand up, massaging her bum.

Kizu's back hit the wall beside her bedside table, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, grinding her warmth against his hardening groin. They groaned simultaneously, feeling the heat of each others bodies and the urge to ravage each other to no end.

Kizu's breath quickened, the feeling of Itachi's body pressed so close to hers send tingles throughout her body, but the knowledge that they were going to make love tonight sent those tingles straight to her clit, making an aching feeling come between her legs.

Itachi's hands pressed against the wall, either side of her head. He pressed his hips against her, grinding and thrusting against her. Itachi broke the kiss and started kissing Kizu's neck. He sucked on her soft, pearly white skin, usefully bringing more melodic moans from Kizu's mouth. Her poked through her shirt, rubbing against his chest. Kizu groaned at the feeling.

Kizu's hands ran down Itachi's back, and up to the front where the rim of his shirt was and she pulled it off of him and Itachi quickly reattached to her neck. Kizu's hands roamed over Itachi's strong chest, her cold fingers grazed his nipple slightly and a shaky breathe escaped him.

Itachi set Kizu down, his lips parting from her neck. His hands started playing with her hard nipples through her shirt. Her breath quickened and her eyes closed in pleasure. She's never felt anyone ever touch her like that. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned Itachi's trousers, pulling it down and, with the help of Itachi, pulled it off. She breathed a shaky moan as she saw a bulge in Itachi's boxers. Her hand lingered in front of the bulge for a moment before she reached our and started touching it softly, feeling the warmth escape from him. She could hear the growl emitting from Itachi's throat, sending shivers down her spine.

Her hand softly started massaging him, rubbing on him up and down. Itachi's head rested on her shoulder and the palm of his hand rested on the wall supported him from falling over from the pleasure. The exceeding heat the coursed through his body were sent straight to his crotch. He growled as he felt her hand slowly enter his boxers, her warm fingers brushed over the small curly waves of his pubic hair before he felt her touch the sheath of his member. He groaned shakily as her hand wrapped around his member and started moving her hand up and down, sending jolts of electricity and delectation through his veins.

His hand started to squeeze her breast, his thumb pressing the nipple like a button. He felt her hot breath on his shoulder, her lips so close to his skin it sent his nerves hay-wire. Suddenly, he pulled her hand out of his boxers and pushed her to the bad beside them. He landed on top of her, his black eyes staring straight at her pink ones. She looked closely to his eyes and there was pain. She looked at him confused, but he smiled and started pulling her shirt off, revealing her full, plump breasts. Her nipples were hard, with a dark pinkish colour.

His mouth watered slightly at the sight of her breasts, his mouth was just centimeters from her nipple that his hot breath just made the nipple harder and Kizu more aroused. Kizu whimpered, and she arched her back slightly, his lips touched her pink nipple and she groaned as Itachi's lips surround it. His teeth scraped the sensitive flesh a bit and his tongue pushed against it. Her back arched and she mewled. His hands roamed her body, his fingers hovered the area just between her legs. Kizu's breath hitched in her throat as she felt something rub against her warmth. Itachi put pressure on her, feeling the moistness seep through the thin cloth. He groaned, the vibrations echoed through to her already sensitive nipple.

He sucked on her nipple and put more pressure on her warmth, his hand moving up and down slowly, teasing her. Kizu groaned, she couldn't take the teasing anymore. She grabbed his head and pushed him up, his face right in front of hers, she kissed him fully and pushed him over to his back and got his boxers off. She groaned. She felt Itachi's hard member hit her thigh, just below her womanhood.

Kizu broke the kiss and stood in front of the bed, Itachi's sharp eyes watching her. She smirked at him seductively and bent down slightly, her chest hung in front of her as she grabbed the hem of her panties and slid it sensuously down her long, pearly white legs. Itachi licked his lips at the view of his Kizu, looking so seductive, giving herself to him so willingly. No person of any kind could never do the things Kizu ever did or will.

As the currently unwanted cloth slid down her legs, she stood up straight and stepped over her under garment and Itachi's member hardened even more as he watched her walking to him, her hips swaying temptingly. She stopped right in front of the bed and put her hands down and her legs up as she started crawling towards him in a slow manner. She stopped in front of him and pushed him down softly with one hand and rested herself on Itachi's smooth abs. Her knees were on either side of him and her sex touched his stomach and Itachi gasped at the wetness and warmth of Kizu's pussy.

The heat from Itachi's abs made Kizu's hips unconsciously move back and forth, rubbing her engorged clit against him. Her mind went to a close frenzy as the pleasure increased as she sped up. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt Itachi's large hand grab her hip and his other hand started brushing against Kizu's neatly trimmed hair. His fingers ran down her soaking slit and he divided them and slid a finger inside and massaged her clit, squeezing the small nub between his fingers lightly. Kizu's mind fogged, pleasure erupted from inside her Itachi fingered her and started moving his hand around, going lower and lower as his fingers found her core. Itachi pushed in a finger inside of her and her walls automatically clasped around him, sucking on his finger mercilessly. Kizu moaned as he felt his finger enter her, she's never felt this before and he walls clenched around the unfamiliar object but immediately accepted it by the amazing feeling.

Itachi moved his fingers inside of her, thrusting it up and down. He contemplated on whether he should add another finger to help her get used to him when he entered her.

"More..." Kizu moaned, panting.

Itachi listened to her without complaint. He trusted a second finger in, though a slight stinging feeling came through her body. She hissed in pain and Itachi immediately stopped, worried. Kizu shook her head and lowered herself to his fingers and he started to pump them up and down again. Itachi's thumb started playing with the small nub and Kizu reached behind her and clutched on to his member. Itachi thrusted forward, he didn't expect Kizu to hold him such way again.

He started pumping his fingers in and out, slowly at first but faster. In turn, Kizu started to move her hand up and down quickly.

Kizu groaned as she felt something tighten in her stomach, it felt so wonderful, but it wasn't enough for her, she wanted his member inside of her. She panted, and whimpered slightly. Itachi sensed her need, and his fingers slowly exited her, earning a gasp. His fingers were moist, wet with her warm juices. He stuck a finger in to his mouth, tasting the sweetness of her core. Kizu watched him closely, heat spread throughout her whole body.

Itachi stopped sucking on his finger and he stuffed the other juice covered finger in Kizu's mouth. Kizu groaned and tasted herself, she didn't mind though. She's never tasted anything like this. It was sweet, but had a slight bitter, unusual taste to it. It tasted good.

Itachi lifted her up slowly with one hand, and lowered her to his member. He used his juice covered finger to distract her from the upcoming pain. Kizu grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her mouth; she bent down and laid her breast on his chest, kissing him, forcing her tongue in to his mouth. Her hand made her way down to Itachi's member and she pointed the head towards her divided legs, towards her virgin opening.

She groaned and shut her eyes tightly. Kizu broke the kiss and slammed herself down on his member. A cry of pain came from her as she whimpered. She bit her lips and blinked tears from her eyes. Itachi quickly leaned up and kissed her cheek, closely shut eyes, forehead and lips, trying to calm Kizu and himself down. He felt so tempted to just thrust in and out of her, fuck her mercilessly until she couldn't think of anything but him. He shut his eyes and let her grip on to him, her naked body pressed close to his own, the heat from each others body mixed together. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he felt Kizu take a shuddery breath. His body stiffened, forcing himself not to take advantage of her in such manner.

Kizu moaned, her walls tightened around Itachi's member. He groaned and gripped her body closer to his. She slowly started sliding up his member, a sharp sting came through her lower body and she made a slight meek sound. She held her breath, and started to slide up and down, forcing herself not to feel any pain. Kizu started to speed up slightly, her nipples brushed against his chest, making her moan out Itachi's name softly. She started to forget about the pain completely; all she could feel was the incredible pleasure that rushed through her veins and go straight to her warmth.

She accelerated her pace, going up and down faster and faster. Itachi groaned, his hips thrusting slightly. He couldn't take it any more; he flipped her over to her back and started to thrust in to her madly. Kizu couldn't help but moan Itachi's name out loudly, her voice wavering from the pounding of Itachi's member. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched off the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushed him in to her deeper.

"Agh! Itachi!"

"Ki..zu..cha...nnn!"

Her body moved up and down, her breasts bounced with her, his strong hands toyed with her breasts.

"Fa...s...t...err.... I..ta...chi!" Kizu cried out as she felt his sheath hit her clit, making her heart beat race as the pleasure hit in doubly.

Itachi groaned and slammed into her, hard and quickly. Kizu was so tight that Itachi was having a hard time coming just then. His heart rate quickened and sweat rolled down his body. His brows furrowed as he felt her walls tighten around him automatically; squeezing, then letting go, then squeezing again. He gasped out Kizu's name as he grabbed both her arms and pinned then above her head. Itachi and Kizu stared at each other, their eyes closing over due to the pleasure they were both receiving.

Kizu watched Itachi's eyes as he thrusted in to her so quickly, the sounds of their moans reached their ear, but they didn't even hear the screeching of the bed, due to Itachi's pounding. Itachi's thrust pushed Kizu's body back, her head was near the board of the bed that she forced herself up, pulling Itachi along with her and leaned her back against the board and she untangled her legs from Itachi's waist and spread them apart on either side of her, giving them a full view of Itachi's hard wood impaling her. Kizu groaned and she felt her pussy clench, her engorged clit seemed to shake a bit and give another aching feeling mixed in with the pleasurable feeling of Itachi's large penis fill her up. Her arm tried to reach down but Itachi's strong hands were holding them down against the wall.

Kizu groaned slightly and Itachi flashed a grin at her. He slowly let go of her hand and he quickly reached down and laid a finger on her clit. Kizu cried out when she felt Itachi pinch the small button. Her body shook and she felt an immense amount of pleasure run throughout her whole body. Her eyes shut tightly as her back flew off the wall and arch as her head leaned against it. Her mouth flew open and she screamed out Itachi's name as her body shook and her walls clenched tightly around him, milking him without any sense of wrong or right.

Itachi's body tensed and with on final thrust, he came inside her, her pussy clenched around him, needing to feel his hot seed enter her womb. Their bodies spasm from the amount of pleasure they received and Itachi fell on Kizu, his head resting on her shoulder as they both panted heavily, covered in sweat.

Itachi raised slowly, his body still tired and weak. He exited her painfully slow, emitting a groan from the weak female. Her chest heaved up and down; her eyes were closed in exhaustion. Suddenly, she felt a hot breath on her nether region, her head picked up and she watched with half closed eyes Itachi breathe in and out her musky scent. Kizu made a croaky pleasurable sound as she felt his hot slick tongue lick her clit up and down, before using his fingers; he divided the two nether lips and started licking her clitoris.

A blush appeared on her face as she tilted her head back and closer her eyes. Her mouth was open as she gasped for air. His tongue licked her fully, poking inside of her and licking all around her cunt. Itachi's eyes were open; his eyes were staring straight to Kizu's pleasured face. His tongue entered her, he could taste her cum and his own. His hands spread her legs further, able to push his head further in, his tongue entering her deeper. He could smell her thick, musky scent; it made his head a bit cloudy.

Heat spread throughout her body, her hips thrusting forwards to Itachi's ingenious tongue. Her head swirled and she couldn't think straight. She felt Itachi's tongue enter her, licking her insides clean. Not for long, though.

"Itachi!" she cried out as her hips bucked forward. Another wave of pleasure spread through her body and white fluid escaped from her core. Itachi watched as the thick liquid roll down her pink opening. Itachi's mouth watered slightly at the sight of it. He quickly leaned it and sucked on her hole, drinking in all the liquid that he could. His tongue cleaned her out once more before giving one final long lick he looked at her exhausted figure once more.

Her face was flushed with a soft pink on her cheeks and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was slightly open, giving him a chance to stick his tongue in her mouth once more.

Kizu moaned as she felt his tongue going through her mouth, memorizing ever crease and space. Her legs were still spread about and she slowly pulled them together. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and quickly flipped him over.

She kissed down his chest - giving one quick lick to each of his nipples - and trailed down to where his large manhood stood. She looked at it for a moment, wondering how it managed to fit inside of her. His length was about 7-8 inches, and his girth - let's just say it a surprise that Kizu isn't internally bleeding.

She licked her lips at the sight of him, this caused Itachi's 'partner' jump up and stand in attention. Kizu smirked and looked at Itachi's dazed face. He watched as she opened her mouth enough that the tip of her tongue poked out and licks the head. His body shivered, he never knew the feeling of a woman's mouth on his penis, and he was a 16-year-old virgin before this night.

Kizu grinned at the effect of her licking the head, she leaned in and opened her mouth and let her warm, moist mouth cover the head, sucking on it. Her tongue licked on the slit, feeling the small amount of pre-cum slide into her mouth. She closed her eyes and slowly got more ground covered, almost having him halfway into her mouth. Warm saliva slid down his member and he shivered. He was groaning and moaning out Kizu's name as she sucked on him with out any mercy.

She then slowly fully engulfed him, pushing her head all the way down, sucking on him. Itachi's hands grabbed a clump of her hair, gasping. Kizu slid him out of her mouth and she licked him up and down, her mouth sometimes attaching to him at one side and sucked, leaving a dark red mark. Her hands worked on him, too. Massaging him up and down, feeling the hot sensitive skin under her fingertips felt good. She felt him stiffen under her and she quickly stuffed him in her mouth, sucking him under her lips were numb. Itachi suddenly arched forward, gagging her. Kizu groaned, adding a vibrating sensation to him.

"Ki-Kizu!!" he shouted, his seed quickly entering her mouth.

Kizu swallowed it willingly. Her tongue rolled around the head, licking up any excess cum off him. She crawled up, and kissed Itachi on the lips, falling down beside him. She looked at him, watching as he tried to keep his eyes open. Itachi looked towards her naked figure and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Kizu touched his face, looking into his eyes softly. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Sleep, Kizy-koi..." he whispered, "You must be tired."

She moaned slightly and closed her eyes, nuzzling her head against his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

Itachi nodded his head, "I love you, too."

A few hours later, the Uchiha clan would be dead, but three survivors. The killer, the victim, and the unborn child.

* * *

_Itachi..._

_The red-eyed man looked at his once love. His eyes softened when he noticed a bruse appear on the side of her face._

_"Kizu, lay back down, you'll get hurt." he whispered._

_She looked at him with pitiful eyes, her hair was still slightly wet and stuck to her face. She shook her head and pressed her back against the tree._

_"Kizu... please?" he pleaded._

_She looked down and walked towards the fire and sat beside it, her head still down. She could hear his footsteps heading towards her and she was forced to look at him. She felt his soft fingers on her neck, touching a long scar._

_"Where did you get this, Kizu-koi?" he asked softly. She shook her head slightly and quickly turned her head. "Say something, Kizu-koi..."_

_She shook her head once more and sniffed slightly._

_"Can you talk, Kizu-koi?" She shook her head once more._

_"Who did this to you, Kizu-koi?" Again, she shook her head.  
_

_"Okaaaaaaa-saaaaaann!!!" A loud voice shouted. Both Itachi'a and Kizu's head snapped up. Kizu stood up quickly and ran into the forest nearby. Itachi followed behind. Kizu tripped but quickly held her place and continued running to the voice._

_Two figures came in view, one figure was big, bulky and was picking up the other, much smaller figure that was screaming and kicking. Kizu's eyes widened and she ran faster, ignoring the stinging pains that pulsated on her side. She ran at the small figure and quickly pulled it out of the other figures hand. The tall man growled, and Kizu's eyes widened in recodnition of the cloak. Black with red clouds. The man was blue, and had gills. His sharp teeth were bared and it reminded Kizu of a shark. She hugged the small figure close to her body, the small figure nuzzled her neck; crying softly._

_"Kisame!" Itachi's voice roared throughout the field as the man named Kisame pulled out the massive sword shaped thing on his back._

_Kisame froze and looked at Itachi surprised, never had he heard his partner shout._

_"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Itachi seethed, appearing in front of Kizu and the small figure, appearing to be a small child, a boy with raven black hair. The boy didn't look anything older than 4.  
_

_Kisame quickly let go of the knife and stepped back. He turned around and looked at the boy in Kizu's arms. His head swarmed with questions begging to be answered._

_"Kizu... Who is that?" he asked calmly, though in the inside he was the total opposite._

_Kizu looked at him and looked down again. She pulled the raven haired boy away from herself, but still close. The boy looked at Itachi with his coal black eyes. He sniffed and wiped her nose. Kisame looked at the boy shocked, he looked like the spitting image of Itachi._

_Kizu bounced him slightly, and poked him on the side. The boy looked down and whispered, "My name's Hatori."_

_Itachi looked at the boy with wide eyes, then looked at Kizu, "Is he your son?"_

_Kizu nodded, and kissed the Hatori on the cheek._

_Itachi shook his head and put his hand on his forhead and wiped down his face. "Who's the father?"_

_Kizu stayed silent and Hatori looked at him confused._

_"Who is the Father!?" Itachi boomed._

_Kizu hugged Hatori tighter and pointed at Itachi with a shaky hand. She quickly withdrew her hand when she saw the realization show up on his face. He took a step towards them and Kizu took a step back._

_"Please, Kizu-koi?" Itachi pleaded._

_Kizu stopped and moved towards him slowly. Itachi smiled softly, reassuring the frightened mother. She set Hatori down and Hatori looked at his mother questioningly. She nodded, smiling looked up at Itachi's face, seeing a strong resemblance. Itachi slowly knelt down and outstretched his arms, his hands reaching towards his son._

_Hatori looked hesitant, but then slowly held onto one of Itachi's fingers with his small hand. He walked closer to his father, but the suddenly tripped on a small twig. Itachi quickly grabbed him before he fell. Hatori looked up at him and a big grin appeared on the small boys face, "'Tou-san!" he giggled happily and flung his tiny arms around Itachi's neck and started bouncing up and down._

_Itachi froze for a moment, but a calm look came over his face and he hugged the small boy back, picking him up and started bouncing Hatori, a smiles etched across their faces. He looked at Kizu and his smile widened as he saw her smiling face. He walked over to her and swiftly brought his lips to her and Kizu didn't object._

_Kisame stood in the corner, close to fainting at the sight of his homocidal, emotionless partner smile; none-the-less hug a child and kiss a woman - at what he presumed to be Itachi's old lover he used to mention._

_He needed some water, he took one step away from the merry family and stumbled to the river nearby. _'Itachi has some explaining to do._' he thought._

_

* * *

_**Okay, finished. **

**Finally! It would have been finished yesterday and posted up yesterday if it wasn't for my internet crashing.**

**Anywho, hopefully you liked this lemon. I haven't really done this lemon writing much, so, TADA!**

**Anyway, thanks, R&R.  
**


End file.
